Super Smash Bros 6
"Super Smash Bros of of Game consists of action and crossovers. The new video game premiered on March 30, 2018. This is platformed on nintendo switch,3ds,PC,xbox one,ps4,and psvita. Plot overview Some tourment continues in our new generation. Trailer Super Smash Bros contains some fighters,stages,trophies,and game modes Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Pauline *Minion Team *Toad *Toadette *Wingo *Paper mario *Plum *Dimentio *Pauline *Boom Boom & Pom Pom *Petey Piranha *E.Gadd *King Boo *Birdo *Geno *Mallow *Fawful *Yoshi *Kamek *Baby bros. *Yarn Yoshi & Poochy *Wario *Waluigi *Captain Syrup *Ashley *Kat and Ana *Jimmy T. *Mona *Princess Shokora *Donkey kong *Diddy kong *Dixie kong *Cranky kong *Funky kong *DK crew *Stanley *King K. Rool *Tikis *Donkey kong jr. *Imajin *Wart *Foreman Spike *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Young link *Midna and Wolf Link *Linkle *Impa *Lana *Ghirahim *Skull kid *Urbosa *Revali *Daruk *Cia *Toon Link *Tetra *Vaati *Tingle *Kirby *King DeDeDe *Meta Knight *Bandana Dee *Prince Fluff *Susie *Knuckle Joe *Bonkers *Adeleline and Ribbon *Magolor *Rick,Kine,and Coo *Gooey *Marx *Dark Matter *Mage Sisters *Tiff & Tuff *Escargoon *Pikachu *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer *Mewtwo *Meowth *Lucario *Zorodark *Sceptile *Blaziken *Sceptile *Braxien *Greninja *Gardevior *Incireor *Decuideye *Eevee *Chandelure *Mimikyu *Meloetta *Snivy *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Sylux *Mother brain *Dark Samus *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Slippy *Peppy *Leon *Andross *Captain Falcon *Judy Summer *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh *Ness *Lucas *Ninten *Masked Man *Porky *Jeff *Paula *Giygas *Marth *Roy *Ike *Chrom *Lucina *Corrin *Black Knight *Lyn *Hector *Micaich *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Viridi *Medusa *Hades *Magnus *Phosophra *Eggplant Wizard *Shulk *Riki *Elma *Rex,Pyra,Myrtha *Fiora *KOS-MOS *Rhythm Heaven Team *Inkling *Octoling *Squid Sisters *DJ Octavio *Marina & Pearl *Olimar *Alph *Plasm Wrath *Diskun *Arcade Bunny *Nikki *Spring Man *R.O.B. *Snip and Clip *Isaac *Urban Champion *Saki *Sami *Ray *Chibi-Robo *Starfy *QBBY *Nintendog *Dillion *Lip *Mike Jones *Diskun *Gamecube *Mace Rider *Donbe & Hikari *Wonder red *Ray *Tetrimino *Villager *Isabelle *Tom Nook *K.K. Slider *Mr. Resetti *Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Balance Board *Ice Climbers *Duck Hunt Dog *Little Mac *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Doc Louis *Monita *Fossil fighter *Captain Rainbow *Takamaru *Sable Prince *Stylist Savvy *Notice Guy *Mr. Game and Watch *Pac-Man *Ghost gang *Spiral *Cylindria *Betrayus *Mega-Man *Proto-Man *Bass *Zero *Roll *Tron Bonne *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Big the cat *Rouge *Omega *Team Chaotix *Sticks *Metal Sonic *Classic Sonic *Werehog Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Robotnik *Infinte *Maria *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *M.Bison *Cloud *Black Mage *White Mage *Moogle & Chocobo *Ninja *Cactus *Jack Frost *Bayonetta *Jeanne *Simon *Ricther *Alucard *Joker *Snake *NiGHTs *Ristar *Aiai *Billy Hatcher *Amigo *Alex Kidd *Beat *Virtua Fighters *Opa Opa *Ulala *Q-Bert *Klonoa *Hero *Slime *Banjo and Kazooie *Conker *Yooka-Yaylee *Rayman *Globox *Barbara (rayman) *Rabbids *Crash *Coco *Cortex *Spyro *Cynder *Stealth Elf *Lilac *Amatersu *Quote *Gunvolt *Jin Kazama *Dirk the Daring *Valkyrie *Nightmare *Lloyd *Shovel Knight *Shantae *Risky Boots *Chase Mccain *Sans *Papyrus *Frisk *Undyne *Cuphead *Freddy Fazbear *Fortnite *Peacock(skullgirls) *Commander Video *Heihachi *Arle *Hat kid *Hollow knight *Phoneix Wright *Don-Chan *Viewtiful Joe *Crono *Neku *Sora *Rallen *Terry *Just Dancer *Bomberman *Travis Touchdown *Drifter *Steve *Jesse *Professor Layton *Bub *Frogger *Jibanyan *Cooking Mama *Maxwell *Earthworm Jim *Battletoads *Morrigan Aensland *Dante *Sir Arthur *Ryu Hayabusa *Kyo Hasusuhugi *Ty the tasiman tiger *Drew Hero *Jago *Hanafuda *Lara Croft *Jax & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Tracer *Sackboy *Vault Boy *Club Penguin *Monokuma *DOOMGUY *Robloxian *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Bianca *Meatboy *Om Nom *Goku *Vegeta *Luffy *Naruto *Ichigo *Shrek *Popeye *Scott Pilgrim *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr Krabs *Sandy *Plankton *Danny Phamton *Jenny Wakeman *LarryBoy *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Sylvester *Tweety *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Bosko *Marvin the Martian *Porky Pig *Granny (looney tunes) *Lola Bunny *Ralph *Fix it Felix *Vanellope *Calhoun *Mr. Incredible *Unikitty *John Cena *Burger King *Michael Jackson *Mickey *Scrooge Mcduck *Hello Kitty *Shaun the Sheep *Hatsune Miku *Saitama *Astro Boy *Oswald *Donald *Goofy *WALL-E *Peppa Pig *Thomas the tank engine *Angelina Mousling *Powerpuff Girls *Steven *Emmet *Ben Tenyson *Genetor Rex *Angry Birds *Bad Piggies *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Barbarian *King (superercll) *Baldi *Heavy Weapons Guy *Optimus Prime *Darth Vader *Agumon *Rinamon *Firey(bfdi) *Bubble (bfdi) *Teardrop (bfdi) *Pie (bfdi) *Pen (bfdi) *Four (bfdi) *Magical Bear *Warty *Denny *Gerald *Tiger *Shane *Magical Snowman *Magical Dolphin *Smiley *RWBY *Annoying Orange *Jojo (jojo's bizzare adventure) *Sailor Moon *Yugi *Twight Sparkle *SMG4 *Grand Dad *Wes & Sara *Unten *Vampiter *Rodin *Sanic *Weegee *Uganda Knuckles *Spider Man *Batman *Darth Vader *Harry Potter *James Bond *Mii Fighters *Avatar *Primid *Sandbag *Fighter hand *Tabuu *Ancient Minister *Galleem *Dharkon *Iwata *Sakurai Stages to be added Trophies To be added Game Modes *All Star Mode *Boss Rush Mode *Racing Mode *Party Mode *Sports Mode *Adventure Mode *Puzzle Mode *Secret Adventure Mode *Versus/Multiplayer Mode Items to be added Trivia *Some fighters have new movesets *Sakurai May Use All Newcomers *A game get used in United States,Canada,and United Kingdom *Some bosses get playable *Assist trophies and Pokeballs,but they where canceled *4th party and fan characters will join in smash *That's all folks has a new design *TV series,books,and comics were all platformed *Some stages and game modes have some secret stages or modes. *Some fighters used partners,but they not used partners,because some charcaters are playable. *Link and Zelda had new designs *Thomas's final smash is Team Trains former and Non transformer characters were using ducks *Some rolling stock can push some engines *Battle for smash ultimate fighters has only 6 fighters References To be added Gallery To be added